Update Notes: June 27 2006
>> Publish 29/Chapter 1 ' Publish 29/Chapter 1 Update Notes, June 27 (a.k.a Chapter 1.1) The Battle for Restuss For the first time ever your actions determine the fate of the galaxy! The Galactic Civil War is heating up in Restuss, and the increased activity points to a big battle on the horizon. Choose your faction and be part of this epic event by helping the Empire gain advantage over the Rebellion, or by aiding the Rebels in their efforts to turn the tide of the Galactic Civil War. The conflict begins soon. Beginning this week, Guards will be stationed in major cities throughout the galaxy to give players more information on the conflict brewing in Restuss. Head to the Starports in Theed, Mos Eisley, Bestine and Coronet to find these Guards and hear more about how you can participate. Combat *'Buffs: The 'defense' component of several buffs has been changed since the defense attribute is no longer relevant. These buffs have been modified to include more appropriate effects. The specific buffs that have changed are listed below under each appropriate profession. *The damage done by Critical Hits that do Elemental Heat, Damage-Over-Time (DoT) damage has been reduced. *The Selonian Personal Shield Generator has been modified to include more appropriate effects. Cybernetics *The Cybernetic arm abilities Cyber Shock and Cyborg Lightning have had their damage output reduced. *The Cyborg Lightning ability now has an action cost to use the lightning ability. Launchpad *Galaxy servers will now appear as "Locked" in the server status page when they are locked (Locked means they are up, but unavailable to log in). *Fixed an intermittent issue that would prevent some players from being able to login. Player Cities *When placing a city hall, the message should now reflect that it only takes 5 citizens to join your city rather than 10. Profession Respec *The Profession Counselor (Respec NPC) will now check to see if you have available funds for the professions respec from both your Bank Account and Cash on hand. Profession: Jedi *Elder Jedi: A new quest has been added so that Elder Jedi may change their Elder Robes. Fluctuations in the Force have been felt throughout the Galaxy. Elder Jedi are rumored to have been seen speaking to a mysterious individual by the name of Loisya Starkos on Dathomir (This is a repeatable quest). *The Jedi Abilities Ataru Focus, Makashi Focus, Djem So Focus, Sokan, Juyo and Vaapad Focus have been changed since the defense attribute is no longer relevant. These buffs have been modified to include more appropriate effects. Profession: Officer *The Officer abilities Called Shot, Field Maneuvers, Fix Target, Paint Target, Tactics, and Stratagem have been changed since the defense attribute is no longer relevant. These buffs have been modified to include more appropriate effects. Profession: Spy *Camouflage bonuses from Spy-specific wearables will now affect the action costs of Vanish. *The Spy ability Flashbang has been changed since the defense attribute is no longer relevant. These buffs have been modified to include more appropriate effects. Space *'Rage of the Wookiees:' Quests given by Emya from the Civilian Protection Guild can now be abandoned using your quest journal. *The Tier 3 escort missions for the Storm Squadron have been adjusted so that it is easier to complete, even with the faster escort target. Category:Updates